


“I can fit the entire world into my palms.”

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cheesy pickup line, Fluff, Jace is there to ruin the fun, Kissing, Lots of it, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: “I can fit the entire world into my palms,” said Alec, his face completely smitten as he continued to look at Magnus’ face and even though the warlock knew where Alec was going with that, he was just quiet and he swallowed thickly. Alec then hugged his face with both of his hands and smiled brightly. “See?” said Alec, holding Magnus’ face and the other had to look down. Okay, that was far too cheesy than Magnus had first imagined it, but he couldn’t help but to flush. Alec saying such cheesy things was kind of out of his character, but it did happen here and there and Magnus wasn’t prepared for such an aggressive attack.





	“I can fit the entire world into my palms.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translated into Russian by my lovely friend Shiorino <3\. You can find the translation here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7321936

Magnus was in Alec's office, sitting on top of his desk, grinning and chuckling when he felt his boyfriend's lips moving down to his neck and then much to his liking, Alexander moved his lips back on top of his, his eyes slowly fluttering shut as he returned him the kiss, softly gasping and he exhaled deeply when he felt Alec's hand moving to his neck, gently cupping it and pulling him closer in. Alec smiled when he heard Magnus softly moaning into their kiss and he slowly pulled back, biting into his lower lip and he then pressed their foreheads together, his breathing slightly laboured. He smiled when he saw Magnus looking up at him, waggling his eyebrows and he ducked his head down again, kissing Magnus again.

Magnus loved moments like this; just the two of them in Alec's office, having a little make-out session. It was kind of exciting to be doing such things in Alec's office. The angels knew that making out was the most innocent of the things they've already done on that desk and Magnus started snickering when he remembered Alec doing him right against that desk just a week ago, slowly returning Alec a heated kiss, whose eyes widened at the change of the pace of the kisses, but he wasn't going to complain and he started chuckling again when he slowly pulled back and he saw Magnus chasing his lips with his own, them colliding again against each other, Magnus happily moaning into the kiss.

Alec couldn't stop smiling as he stepped a bit closer to Magnus, the warlock opening up his legs, allowing him better access, Alec trapping him against the desk with his own body, placing each hand onto each side of Magnus, slowly gripping the desk as he leaned against his boyfriend with his body and Magnus happily received the closeness of Alec's body. Softly humming into the kiss, Magnus licked across Alec's lower lip, who happily obliged and parted his lips, inviting Magnus in.

Tongue brushing against each other, Alec slightly moved his head to the side, deepening the kiss and Magnus started grinning again when he felt Alec pushing up against him harder, the air in the room heating up, feeling almost hard to breathe and Alec inhaled deeply as he pulled back a bit, but Magnus quickly kissed him again and he softly bit into Magnus' lower lip, sucking on it, making the warlock groan a little bit. He wrapped his legs around Alexander, holding him nice and snug to him as they shared another kiss.

Magnus tasted like hot chocolate and coconut; heaven and Alec couldn’t really stay away, inhaling deeply again and his head was spinning when he could smell the sandalwood again, smiling up to his ears when they parted for a slight moment and he then happily chuckled as Magnus gently cupped his cheek, his thumb gently grazing against the skin and he nuzzled against the touch, Magnus wearing a little pout on his lips, because he knew that Alec would soon have to leave and thus that perfect moment would be ruined. There was a meeting and Magnus hated seeing Alec leave.

“How much more time do we have?” asked Magnus, his voice slightly raspy and Alec pulled out his phone, eyes narrowing when he saw the time, rolling his eyes, because he was kind of annoyed to be leaving already.

“Ten more minutes,” gasped Alec against Magnus’ lips, who kissed him again, lips moving slowly against each other’s, Alec pulling back and he pressed a kiss on the tip of Magnus’ nose. “Man the next hour and a half is going to suck so much,” commented Alec and chuckled when he felt Magnus kissing along his jaw, then up to his cheek and he closed his eyes. “Can you make the annoying meeting disappear?” joked Alec and Magnus started cracking up.

“Mmm, if only that was in my power, I’d blast the Clave out of the existence a long time ago,” said Magnus, still too busy with peppering little kisses against Alec’s Deflect rune and Alec allowed himself to indulge at the moment for a little longer. He was going to need this for what was coming up. Ugh, this part of being the Head of the Institute sucked. Alec didn’t mind meetings, but the ones with the Clave sucked and he wrinkled his nose.

“Maybe you could join me?” asked Alec absently, gasping a bit, fingers gripping the desk tighter when he could feel the tip of Magnus’ tongue going up his neck rune, slowly sucking in a mark there and he let out a breathless laugh, Magnus looking at him once he pulled back.

“No thank you,” said Magnus and Alec pouted. “As much as I’d love to spend more time with you, darling, being there in the same room with the Clave just doesn’t sit with me right,” said Magnus and Alec bowed his head down in disappointment, but he understood Magnus. He wouldn’t want to go there as well. “Besides, aren’t Downworlders banned from meeting with the Clave officials?” asked Magnus, still far too focused on that Deflect rune and the things he wanted to do to it.

“Really?” asked Alec, who wasn’t even thinking and he then opened his eyes when he realised that that was indeed the truth. “Oh, yeah… I forgot,” said Alec and Magnus started laughing. “Stop laughing, it’s your fault… the things your tongue can do to me,” said Alec softly and Magnus pulled back, waggling his eyebrows.

“Oh yeah, it has _centuries_ of experience,” teased Magnus and Alec purred against his lips, already melting when he started remembering just how talented Magnus’ tongue was. Or how talented his fingers, magic, hands, lips… everything else was and he found himself flushing a little bit, breathless as he cursed the freaking meeting. “Yours is picking up the talent quite quickly as well,” whispered Magnus into Alec’s ear, who started laughing.

“I’m a fast learner after all,” stated Alec way too proudly, making Magnus laugh again and Alec happily beamed when he saw Magnus cutely looking up at him, gently cupping his cheek and he bit his lower lip again, just looking down at the other and he shook his head, puffing his cheeks. Jesus… just when did he get so lucky? To have Magnus look at him with such smitten look in his eyes.

“Or maybe I’m just a good teacher,” said Magnus with a witty voice and Alec snorted, but pecked Magnus’ lips again and stared at his face again, the smile on Magnus’ face brighter than ever, Alec’s heart swelling to the point of bursting and he shook his head. “Alexander?” asked Magnus softly, Alec still holding his cheek and he happily chuckled, enjoying the warmth of Alec’s palm embracing his cheek.

Magnus indeed was his entire world. Whatever might have happened, all that mattered to him was Magnus. Sure, his family as well, but it was funny how much he had changed. Before he only cared about _his_ reputation, what people thought of him, but now all of that didn’t matter at all. What mattered was Magnus and Alec was prepared to stab someone if they hurt Magnus in every way possible. Well, that might have been put a bit harshly and over dramatically, but at the moment, Alec felt that way and he started laughing at his own childish thoughts.

“What’s so funny?” asked Magnus with a smile.

“I just realised something.”

“Hmm?” hummed Magnus, curious.

“I can fit the entire world into my palms,” said Alec, his face completely smitten as he continued to look at Magnus’ face and even though the warlock knew where Alec was going with that, he was just quiet and he swallowed thickly. Alec then hugged his face with both of his hands and smiled brightly. “See?” said Alec, holding Magnus’ face and the other had to look down. Okay, that was far too cheesy than Magnus had first imagined it, but he couldn’t help but to flush. Alec saying such cheesy things was kind of out of his character, but it did happen here and there and Magnus wasn’t prepared for such an aggressive attack.

“Alexander,” stammered Magnus.

“You’re blushing,” said Alec and he chuckled. Heck, he was blushing himself. He realised how cheesy those words were, but it was the truth and he leaned down to kiss Magnus again, who pulled him closer for a soft and long kiss.

“Ew, man, that was so freaking cheesy,” said a voice from the door and Alec let out an annoyed groan as he looked up and narrowed his eyes when he saw Jace standing there. Apparently he must have been standing there for quite a while and Alec took in a deep breath, a look of annoyance written all over Magnus’ face as well and he barely contained himself from snapping at Jace for ruining their sweet little moment.

“What do you want, Jace?” asked Alec and gritted his teeth.

“I came to get to for the meeting,” said Jace and Alec rolled his eyes.

“I have still two minutes left,” said Alec.

“Actually, you’re late as it is,” said Jace and tapped with his foot against the floor and Alec rolled his eyes again.

“Can you please just… tell them I’ll be late?” said Alec and looked at Magnus again, who started giggling. “Tell them I’m in rather… a deep conversation with the High Warlock,” said Alec and Jace gave him an unimpressed look. “We’re discussing many, many things in such great details and depths, you cannot even imagine,” said Alec and then chuckled when he felt Magnus’ lips on his neck.

Ugh, those two! “Can you please… keep in your pants for a change?” asked Jace and growled. “This is serious,” said Jace.

“So is this,” purred Alec and kissed Magnus shamelessly right in front of his Parabatai, whose jaw dropped. “Keeping good relations with the warlocks is _very_ important,” said Alec and Magnus started snickering. He was having so much fun with messing around with the blond like that.

“Alec, _focus_ and-”

“Oh, I am,” said Alec. “You cannot even imagine on how many things I’m focusing right now,” said Alec and then started whispering what was on his mind into Magnus’ ear, who started laughing softly.

“Oh, Alexander,” purred Magnus and Jace gagged.

“Alec!” whined Jace and Alec finally pulled back.

“Yes, yes,” said Alec and then looked at Magnus, who was just sitting on the desk, his legs dangling down and like that he looked like the cutest thing. _Ever._ Alec just couldn’t look away, so he picked up Magnus, who let out a loud yelp when he was lifted and then put on the floor. “He’s coming with us,” said Alec and Magnus started shaking his head. He didn’t know if it would be such a good idea.

“Alec, the Clave-”

“Can go fuck themselves,” said Alec happily and then looked at Magnus. “C’mon, it’ll make the meeting more bearable,” said Alec and then gave his puppy-eyed look to Magnus, who in the end decided to go to the meeting after all, laughing when Alec held his hand, dragging him towards the meeting room, receiving looks from other Shadowhunters, but Magnus didn’t give a fuck really. Nor did Alec.

Some of the Clave officials had quite a lot to say, trying to get rid of Magnus, going even as far as to claim that there wasn’t enough space at the desk for Magnus. Well, Alec quickly found space, making Magnus sitting on top of his lap, which made other Clave officials angrier, but at the end of the day, Alec was the boss in the room and made all of them shut up with a single look, neither of them daring to go up against Alec.

Magnus was in awe, Alec was completely in his element and he looked… _hot._

There was a little grin across his face during the whole meeting. Having Magnus there helped Alec as he kept holding onto him tightly, snuggling and cuddling during the meeting though he tried to be professional, the meeting wasn’t very productive as Magnus and Alec kept _giggling_ throughout the entire thing, Jace having to apologise to them after the meeting was finished as Magnus quickly dragged Alec back to his office and Jace had to sound proof Alec’s office with runes when he walked past it, because those two were…

… wild.


End file.
